Aph Halloween Fics
by sydia05
Summary: To celebrate this spookay day, I give you some less spokay short one shots. A little bit of PruCan and UsUk to read while waiting for night fall. No real plot just some dribbles I guess.


PruCan

Canada strolled up his driveway. He had taken a walk on the insistence from Prussia that he didn't get enough time for himself. The Candian had decided that something was up, Prussia only told him to spend time with himself if he had done something or was planning something. Technically, Canada had never left the house. He had left through the garage door but, and please don't tell Prussia this, he went back into the house via a secret entrance. Apparently, the house was from the 1800's and the whole house was built with rooms between the walls and extra passages. Someone could live between the walls for years without anyone finding them.

So Canada had watched as Prussia baked in the kitchen, unusual to say the least but not anything worth noting. In fact Prussian spent the entire morning in the kitchen, baking, cooking, singing loudly off key. Since nothing was overly unusual, Canda wondered the rest of his passages. He had never really finished exploring or cleaning them. So with nothing else to do, Canda started cleaning his inner house. He started with a bedroom, he really had no idea whos room it had been. The room eventually turned out to be painted a nice shade of red, a sturdy bed and single night table finished the look. Oh and there was a closet that, no matter how much Canada used his superhuman strength to open, wouldn't open. Well, that was a mystery for another day. With the room basically cleaned, Canda moved on to the next room. Once again this room turned out to be painted red, but there was a sofa. So a living room then. Soon half of the rooms were back to their clean glory. There was another bedroom (that for some reason was blue), a kitchen (that explained the extra chimney), and what seemed like an exercise room. Canada sighed, nothing like a job well done to make a man tired. He looked at his watch, Shoot! I've been working for five hours! Prussia is going to kill me. Canda left the passages and ran into the main house. Prussia was found pacing in the kitchen and murmuring under his breath. At the sound of Canada's footsteps, he looked up. "Birdie! Where have you been? I tried calling you for hours, but then your phone went off in the other room and I thought the worse! Where in Gott's world were you?" Canada felt bad, he hadn't meant to cause Prussia to worry, but the house did need to be cleaned. "Sorry, I guess I lost track of time." Prussia sighed, "As long my Birdie's ok, I am fine. Just please bring your phone with you next time, please?" Canada smiled, his Prussia wasn't mad at him only worried.

The two continued talking in the kitchen until Prussia remembered that dinner was ready. They ate continuing their conversation from earlier. That night the two spent almost every moment with each other, till that is Canada heard footsteps.

Ok so here's the deal: Canada is slightly scared of ghosts. He is America's brother after all, but he's not scared of movies like his brother. Movies are just pictures on the screen, but this doesn't stop the northern nation from being super superstitious. So yeah, Canada is only very slightly, a tiny bit, almost definitely not, scared of ghosts, like at all.

"What was that" Yep, definitely not scared of ghosts. "Calm down Birdie, it was probably just you bear or Gilbird. Nothing to be afraid of, so go back to sleep." Prussia turned back over, a few minutes later his light snoring could be heard. Canada, on the other hand, had a hard time falling back asleep. Sure the nose had stopped, but he still didn't have an explanation for the noise. Kuma-whatchacallit was sleeping next to Canada in his bed on the floor with Gilbird on his head, so that's one theory gone. Luckily for the sleep-deprived Canadian, he was too tired to stay away. So Canada fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Canada woke to find Prussia missing. But the off-key singing coming from down the hall pointed to a Prussian in the Shower. So Canda walked to the kitchen and started on pancakes.

Once again Canada found himself in the passageways cleaning. Hey, this time he told Prussia he was going to be within yelling distance and he had brought his phone. Still, the passages were off limits to the Prussian and Canada planned to keep it that way. The rest of the rooms turned out to be storage of various types. One had what seemed to be American Revolution artifacts, another the French and Indian War, the next old hockey gear. In fact, the cleanest room (before Canada started on it), was the hockey gear room. For some reason, there was no dust on anything, and it seemed that someone had been here recently if the gum wrapper was anything to go by.

Sometimes curiosity kills the cat, yet Canada's not a cat. So curiosity trumped fear and Canada went closer to investigate. The gum a brand that Canada had never seen before. Better look into that later. So he stuffed the wrapper into his pocket and left the room and the passages altogether, there was no wifi in the passages.

Prussia was found lounging on the couch in the living room, with a sleeping Kuma-something-or-the-other and Gilbird. Canda flopped down on the floor.

"Wots up Birdie?"

"Nothing much. Hey, have you ever heard of Purple Book Gum?"

Prussia leaned back and scratched his head, "Nope, why ya asking?"

Canada smiled back at Prussia, "Just found some trash with that name, just wanted to know where it was from".

"Google it"

Canda looked shocked, Why hadn't I thought of that?! Then he smiled, "thanks Prussia, will do". With that, the Canadian went in search of the household laptop, the same one that Prussia writes all of his blogs on.

In 0.0000000000032seconds three results were found.

Canda looked at the screen, one result as a Facebook post, one was by the same person but on Instagram. Canda sighed this was getting this nowhereat least there was only one result left. The last result was an article from some random website. The simple title, The Gum Ghost. Canda shivered at the thought. He must have made some sort of noise because Prussia was soon heard running down the halls to check on his Birdie.

"Birdie what happened?! I heard you shiver!"

"Prussia, how did you hear me shiver? It's not even a noise, I mean it could be a sigh but that's about it.." Canada continued to list off things, basically having an argument with himself, while Prussia read the article on the Canadian's screen.

"Birdie, why are you looking up ghost stories? I know those scare you".

Canada stopped arguing with himself and looked up. He had clicked the article and now the entire page had loaded. Not only that, but his house was on the main page.

USUK

England sighed for what had to be the mptheenth time in five minutes. It was halloween and America had decided that a movie marathin was the perfect idea. England loved the little bugger, but this was idiotic. They had not even made it through five minutes of the movie, before America started yelling and screaming his head off. What was worse, that bugger Tony was sitting with them and speaking his strange lingo agin. To ay the Brit was ticked off was an understatement, he was almost close to being livid. If that boy screams one more ti…

"Ahhhhhh, IGGY TURN IT OFF, TURN IT OFF!"

England needed no more encouragemnt ot turn off the tv and go to bed. America however stayed on the couch and didn't move off for the rest of the week.

A/N: Sorry that this took so long, this are tiny snippet stories that I might write one day or maybe not. If you couldn't tell, I kinda wrote PruCan first and then USUK as an after thought. Anyway, HAPPY HALLOWEEN and to thoe who don't celebrate HAPPY FALL!


End file.
